Magma Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 9 modeled after an incinerator that Dr. Light created to oversee safety operations and manage a geothermal power plant. He is able to withstand incredibly high temperatures and loves to visit hot spas. The lavafalls in his stage have the same effect as the laser beams from Quick Man's stage in Mega Man 2, the ignited oil from Flame Man's stage in Mega Man 6, and the fire beams from Turbo Man's stage in Mega Man 7, in which they cause Mega Man to die instantly. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 9 Magma Man is one of the eight Robot Masters whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Dr. Wily pretended to be concerned by offering to repair them, reprogramming the tricked robots to help him conquer the world. Magma Man moves by jumping while shooting his Magma Bazooka. As long as the flames on his head are ignited, he will fire off charged shots. His weakness is the Tornado Blow, which not only damages him, but also blows out the flames on his head. Afterwards, Magma Man can only fire normal shots until he recharges. In the end credits picture, he is seen heating up a bathing oil drum that Dr. Light is relaxing in, having been rebuilt after the events of the game. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Magma Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 9. :*For Proto Buster and Magma Bazooka, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up.'' Stage Information Magma Man's stage involve two main death hazards: *There are a lot of magma pits in this stage. If Mega Man falls in one, he is destroyed instantly. *There are also large timed magma pipes, that also destroy Mega Man instantly if he touches them. However, those can be hardened by Concrete Man's Concrete Shot and then destroyed by Splash Woman's Laser Trident. Stage Enemies *'Sub-boss:' Changkey Dragon *Fire Totem *Jump Roller *Popo Heli Appearance in other media ''Mega Man (Archie Comics) Magma Man was also featured in the Worlds Collide crossover event between the Archie Mega Man and Archie Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe comic series. He appeared as part of a large army of Robot Masters assembled by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman to defend their flying fortress, the Wily Egg. He joined several other fire-equipped Robot Masters like Heat Man and Pharaoh Man in attacking Blaze the Cat, but they were overcome when she turned the fire they had generated against them. Mega Man Megamix Magma Man appears in the short story "For Whose Sake?" included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack and in Rockman Maniax. Gallery MagmaConcept.jpg|Magma Man's concept art. MagmaConcept2.jpg|Earlier designs for Magma Man. MM9EndMagma.png|Magma Man in the ending credits of ''Mega Man 9. magmamanga.png|Magma Man in the Mega Man Megamix manga. Trivia *The first episode of Mega Man: Upon a Star has several (over 20) fire robots called Magma Man that were created by Dr. Wily in Mount Fuji. They are not related to this Magma Man. *Magma Man was the only Robot Master in this game to not undergo a name change and/or redesign during development of Mega Man 9. However, his early designs show him with a more human-like form, including a distinctive head. *If Mega Man stands really close to the magma falling in his stage without touching it, a small spark effect can be seen near him. *Due to color limitations, Magma Man's eyes are red in his mugshot, when they are actually blue in the artwork. *Fire Man, another fire based Dr. Light Robot Master creation, also has the second-to-last model number. **They also both have busters for both hands, and fire erupting from their heads. es:Magma Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Light Numbers Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:No hands Category:Air Man type design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters